


Sweaters

by Animerulzs1267



Category: Free!
Genre: Blackouts, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Holiday Sweaters, Love, M/M, Nighttime, Romance, X-Mas, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerulzs1267/pseuds/Animerulzs1267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight, he was going to give his boyfriend. A sweater, if you wanted to know. Haruka remembered the night before when they went shopping when Haruka realized he didn't know what to give to Makoto. Makoto even told him he had something already for him, and he knew he had to get a present. Lacking ideas, he bought a sweater he and Makoto were absorbed that night before, and thankfully they were still selling tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweaters

During the darkness of Christmas where the air was, though crisp and soft, icy to Haruka's cheeks as he walked down the alleyway for a shorter route to his home. A box was under his right arm safely as he intended and moved to the corner cut where he passed by a white cat who walked on a different direction. The skies were dark blue yet somehow gave off the sight of baby stars, glittering agilely above his head as he came across the stairs to get up to his house.

Tonight, he was going to give his boyfriend. A sweater, if you wanted to know. Haruka remembered the night before when they went shopping when Haruka realized he didn't know what to give to Makoto. Makoto even told him he had something already for him, and he knew he had to get a present. Lacking ideas, he bought a sweater he and Makoto were absorbed that night before, and thankfully they were still selling tonight.

Before he knew it, the air was beginning to drift tiny snowflakes of white. Some danced with grace and elegance, some majority fell straight forward to the floor and created piles of foot-crushing snow that left foot-trails behind Haruka.

But as of now, he was walking alone back home with his present ready for Makoto. Right away, thankfully, Haruka was at the front of his doorstep of his—or more rather their—house and fished out his keys to get inside. However, when he opened the unlocked door he saw around him from inside darkness loaming all around—only a fragment of a golden light was shining just by the corner of the living room.

"I'm back," Haruka called out and waited for a response.

"Welcome back," said a voice back, then the golden light he saw before rose up and moved closer out the corner and there came Makoto holding a saucer with a candle lit up. "You wouldn't believe it—when I finally got those lights for the tree on, the house blacked out!" Haruka stepped inside, took his shoes off causally and walked behind Makoto who was going back to the living room.

Haruka noticed how everywhere—from the tables to the back room to the coffee table where candle sticks on plates were all around—looked both romantic and hazardous. He honestly knew how afraid Makoto could be with the dark but this was dangerous. Why would he even have five candles in one coffee table?

"Makoto, you're going to set this house on fire…"

"B-but-"

"We should at least have five candles. Thankfully if it doesn't take so long, the power should come back on." Haruka who took the advantage of Makoto turning his back away quickly placed the present on the sofa.

After blowing out some of the candles, only three remained lit on the coffee table in front of them as they sat patiently on the couch. Behind Haruka's back was Makoto's present and as much as he wanted to give it now, he desired to do it the right moment. The silence was painful. Tension was building more and more and Haruka felt rather more nervous than usual.

Makoto looked over to Haruka, "Hey, where had you been?" Makoto asked curiously. Right then Haruka felt a spark of shyness loaming inside.

"I was...picking up your present," Haruka answered, staring at the flame of the candle.

"Oh really, Haru? I didn't know you were doing that. You told me you had it-"

"I had to pick it up..." Haruka said quickly.

"All right, but thank you for doing that... I stared becoming worried about you most of the time, since the snow came out of nowhere outside." Makoto scooted over to Haruka's side and rested his arm around Haruka's waist, pulling him in a warm hug.

Haruka felt the present behind him getting a little crushed, so he pulled the present out and showed it to Makoto. His expression changed when he saw the green wrapped box with its little blue bow on top, Haruka gave it to Makoto who released his arms from Haruka and took the present in both hands. As Makoto slowly unraveled it, Haruka had a feeling that he might really like the gift.

Makoto gasped, staring at the green sweater with his name on it all wrapped up nicely inside. "Haru, this is-"

"D-do you like it-"

"I do, but..." Makoto quickly got up, went over to their Christmas tree where Haruka's present laid resting on the floor, picked it up and went over to Haruka's side again. "My present..." He had this sweet looking smile like a child knowing a private joke between friends. That alone made Haruka curious.

Haruka felt Makoto putting the present on his lap. Right away he started to tear the blue-colored gift with a green bow on it and wondered what it was... Then, he realized ironically, it was a blue sweater with his name on it—just like Makoto's!

"We both bought the same gift but in a different color!" Makoto said gleefully. As Makoto pulled his sweater out from the box, Haruka did the same and felt the softness of cotton.

"I guess we have the same mindset for what we want for our loved ones..." Haruka muttered to himself. He felt flustered, but at the same time grateful for Makoto's kindness. Then he thought that since they were close now, it was now a good time to...

Haruka looked over to Makoto who was paying attention to his sweater but his eyes moved to Haruka curiously. He took the advantage of raising his hand to Makoto's right cheek and saw him shook from the coldness of his hand, but he caressed his soft cheek and began leaning forward to start kissing him.

As their lips connected in a lip-touching lock, Makoto's was feeling lax for one moment but melted into a forming kiss which made Haruka eager to let his mouth in. Soon the two were enjoying the heat of their mouths kissing as Haruka began pushing Makoto slowly down the couch and dominating him carefully in their tiny tongue battle...

Flash! 

Out of nowhere, the living room's light was back and it felt like spotlights in a stage revealing the two lovers.

Makoto pulled away from the kiss and said with his eyes on the ceiling, "The lights, they're back!" Haruka could see that...

"Uh, I need to use the bathroom..." Haruka lied, getting off of Makoto and rushing over to actually turn off the power.

Five minutes later came, and after pushing a few buttons Haruka successfully shut the electricity off and quickly came back to the living room where instead of seeing Makoto waiting for him, he saw him taking off his shirt and putting on the sweater! When he saw Haruka looking over the corner, he grinned happily.

"You got my right size! C'mon, put on my sweater!"

Haruka dolefully went over to Makoto's side of the couch, took off his shirt and with the blue sweater he began pulling it on himself. It felt nice and snug and warm, but with Makoto's embracing body holding him closer as the burning flame was growing dimmer, the two were the happiest couple ever. And nothing could beat this wonderful moment.


End file.
